Aftermath
by LifeIsTombRaider
Summary: SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT PLAYED THE SECOND EPISODE! This is what I imagine happened after the whole heart stopping insanely terrifying moment with Max and Kate. Max x Kate/Marshfield


Thank fuck everything worked out.

If Kate had fallen… God, I don't even want to imagine that. I'm just glad that I'm able to hold her like this; alive and breathing.

"I'm sorry… Sorry."

"What are you talking about? You saved me from talking in class!"

I swear I heard a little laugh through the crying, so I clutch onto her more. The rain continues to pour down, completely going against the stereotypical movie ideology of the day being saved and a ray of sunshine and a rainbow suddenly appears outta the clouds. Whatever. Kate didn't jump and that's all that matters.

"Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we please get off the roof and outta the rain? Possibly get that cup o'tea now?"

She lets out a small laugh again and I swear it's the most beautiful sound she can make.

"Yeah… I'd like that."

We slowly rise together; Kate's traumatised state messing up her balance and control of her legs. She leans onto me and I slowly lead to the roof door, finally able to bring us both to safety and shelter. I can feel her shaking like crazy against me, the trip down the stairs looking a pretty big challenge now. I look at her, seeing her bloodshot yet gentle eyes staring back at me with the smallest of smiles.

"I'll be okay Max. It may just take a little while…"

"I know. Don't worry about it; I've got all the time in the world."

For the moment at least.

Kate's smile widens a little, causing me to smile even more. I probably look like such a goof to her right now. Literally one step at a time, Kate and I make our way down the stairs to the door. Pretty sure the crowd of obnoxious bastards who drove Kate to this insane decision are waiting for us. I swear, if anyone dares to pull that 'Omg I was so worried about you!' crap I will seriously punch them in the face. And then rewind time so they won't hunt me down. I'm the Blackwell Ninja after all.

"Max…" Kate suddenly stops as we reach the door. Fuck; she's probably freaking out so much right now.

"Don't worry Kate; I'm gonna stick to you like glue."

Once I open the door and lead us outside, the whole audience gasps and stares at us. For some reason (not sure why or how) a wave of confidence suddenly hits me. I keep a firm hold of Kate, feeling her still shaking.

We're going back to her dorm now. Keep your distance."

As I begin leading us in the direction of the dorms, the whole crowd begins to divide. I can't help but feel powerful as I walk through holding Kate as they all stare at us (not without some awkwardness of course). Not that that matters right now. Kate's all that matters. The corridors are empty and her whiteboard is surprisingly blank, thank goodness.

"Just a sec."

I let go of her, seeing her look at me a little confused as I pick up the pen and begin to draw. Once I finish, I step back a little so she's able to see.

"It's… A teddy bear?"

"Just a bear. It… Just looks a little childish… But, it's also an ancient Heraldic symbol."

She gives me a raised eyebrow and I realised how much of a nerd I sound.

"Don't ask. Bottom line, it signifies strength."

A little gasp escapes her mouth and her unique small smile comes back, causing me scratch my head in embarrassment. Hardly the time to be acting like a dork I know but… I dunno. I open the door for her and let her walk in at her own pace, turning the light on and closing the door behind me. I follow Kate as she sits down on her bed, joining her and finally taking a breather from what just happened.

"I guess that's how Noah felt when parting the sea huh?"

Another small laugh comes from her. "Yeah. That was… Intense."

"It's okay now," I say as I gently place my hand on hers. "You're safe."

Kate looks at me with the most timid and happiest expression I've ever seen her hold. She stares at me for a moment before slowly laying her head down on my lap. Ignoring the rise in temperature on my face, I begin to lightly stroke her head. She looks exhausted and weak, yet so beautiful at the same time. I have to stop borrowing her romance novels. Just in time to ruin the moment, a knock happens on the door.

"Miss Marsh? Miss Caulfield? This is the principle. May I come in?"

Not even bothering to wait for our answer, the principle enters the room. "Are you alright?"

What the actual fuck kind of question is that? I'm sure everyone feels just peachy after attempting suicide.

"I don't know… What's going to happen now?" I feel Kate lift herself up and see the utter panic in her eyes.

"I take the health and well-being of every student very seriously,"

Bullshit. If he did, this wouldn't have happened.

"I had Samuel call the emergency services. I really want to help you, Miss Marsh, and I am truly sorry it had to come to this extreme of an event for me to realise how damaging things have been towards you. The school will take full responsibility and payment of your medical care."

Holy shit; if I don't know how to feel, there's no way Kate knows either. When I look back at her, she's staring straight at me, as if she's expecting me to have the answer. After a really uncomfortable silence, Kate finally stands up.

"Okay."

The principle nods and extends his arm out, waiting for Kate to lead out first. She looks back at me and nervously holds her hand out. I smile and take her hand, leading both of us out of her room.

"Do you think I'm making the right choice here?" I hear Kate ask in her quiet voice.

"I don't know. But if it ends up not being, I'll help you. That I can promise."

I feel her squeeze my hand a little as we make our way out of the building and to the awaiting ambulance outside. The crowd hasn't died down at all, but I couldn't care less. I look back and give Kate my best reassuring smile, receiving a small one in return. The ambulance staff have wasted no time in setting up the bed, which I'm pretty sure is wet from the rain still pouring. Genius.

"Just hope on up little lady. You'll be safe."

Despite it not being my job like these guys', I help Kate onto the bed as well, which surprisingly isn't as wet as I thought it would be. They must've set it up like a minute before we came out. I look down to see Kate looking really uncomfortable, causing me to hold her hand again. She looks up at me.

"You're gonna be okay Kate. I'll come visit you as often as I can and text and call you every day. I promise you're gonna get through this."

"Thank you Max. Thank you for being there fr me, for saving my life. Thank you so much for everything."

I smile at her as her eyes begin to water up again. I gently brush away a few of her tears. "How about we get that cup o'tea when you're feeling better?"

"Yeah. I'd like that."

I subconsciously lean down and kiss her forehead, completely shocking both of us and the students around us. I feel myself blushing and begin to stutter I'm pretty sure's not even a sentence. My dorky nature seems to have its charm though, because Kate is smiling a totally new smile; a smile that actually holds happiness. She's then pushed into the back of the ambulance and I watch and wave as they drive her away.

I've never been so excited for tea.


End file.
